Goodbye
by Arabella-x
Summary: They were never reunited in New Moon. Now, Bella's 88 and dying. Edward wants to say goodbye. Oneshot.


_Edward left Bella in New Moon and she moved to Florida with Renee. She did as Edward asked and loved again. Now she's 88 and on her deathbed, Edward wants to say goodbye._

**Edward's POV.**

Seventy years. Twenty-five thousand five hundred sixty-seven days without her. B-Bella. _My beautiful Bella._ Every single memory of her clung to me, of course I would never forget. There was a knock at my door and Alice swept in. I was surprised; my family knew I preferred to be alone: alone with her in my thoughts. I'd already killed Victoria and received news from Tanya that Laurent had went back to Victoria for a while, so he was disposed of too. Any threat to Bella was gone; and so were my distractions.

"What do you want, Alice?"

She looked hurt. "Edward, she's dying."

I knew exactly who she was talking about. What? No, she couldn't be. She was wrong. "You're wrong." Alice shook her head before I got the words out. I scanned through her mind, I wasn't used to it, I'd learnt to block people out, and I didn't care anything about what they thought anymore. The image flashed before me. An old Bella, lying down on a bed, clearly dying. I inhaled deeply, ripping apart inside. "I have to go, Alice. Bye." I kissed her forehead, the first sign of affection in seventy years. How long did I have? I jumped in the first car I came across and sped off, not thinking.

One day later, I was in Florida. The sun was shining, naturally, so I had on a big coat. I had done my research in the car, I knew where Bella was. I drove through the back streets of the city, finally coming to my destination. Before me stood a large white house with a garden full of flowers, I knew Bella would love this house. I knocked on the front door impatiently.

A young boy about the age of six answered. "Hello?"

"Hello. My name is Edward. Is Bella here?" He looked at me curiously. I was straining to keep myself composed, not showing the man inside of me who was dying.

"Daddy!" He called. A man of about thirty maybe came to the door. His eyes locked into mine, and I was shocked. Bella's eyes, copied exactly. This must be her son. I started again.

"Hello, I'm Edward. I'm here to see Bella."

"Edward? My name's Edward too. How do you know my mom? You're just a kid." Why was he wasting my valuable time that could be spent with Bella?

"Yeah, my grandfather was called Edward too. They knew each other. He left something I think Bella should have." Her son was called Edward. She named her son after me.

"Oh. Come in then. She's upstairs..." His eyes welled up with tears. I nodded and made my way to her room, following her beautiful scent. I stopped outside the door. Would she want to see me? She must hate me. Yet she named her child after me. I opened the door and there were two people there. Bella was lying on the bed and another woman was holding her hand. They both looked at me. Bella's eyes nearly exploded, her heart beat speeded and she gasped trying to sit up. Her scent had not changed. She was as tempting as ever. Her eyes were exactly how they had always been; a glorious chocolate brown. Her hair was grey now; her lips thinner and her face had wrinkles, but she was still my Bella. If you loved someone, if you truly, unconditionally, irrevocably loved someone, it would never ever change. Age did not matter, nor did appearence.

"Edward?" She choked, her eyes wide open.

"Mom!" The other girl said. "Relax, lie down! Be careful."

"I-no-it's- how? Why? Edward?" She was mumbling to herself, maybe her voice wasn't strong enough.

"It's me, Bella." I smiled and her face flushed, even at this age.

She turned to her daughter. "Alice, please leave us alone for a moment. I love you, sweetie." Alice? The girl kissed her mom's cheek.

"Love you too mom. Goodbye." She backed out of the room slowly, crying lightly. As soon as the door creaked shut Bella began to slip down the bed.

"This is it. This is death, because there is no other way that you would be here. You're my angel. Am I in heaven, Edward? Are you?"

"Bella." I whispered. "I love you. You are not dead." We both heard the unspoken word- 'yet.'

Her mouth made a little "o" shape and tears began to fall. "You left me. You don't love me, you never did. I'm dreaming, I'm hallucinating." Her tears fell harder.

" Bella, love, that's not true. I left for you, to protect you. I wanted you to be human, to live! You have children, grandchildren. You have what you should have got. What you deserve. You are one hundred perent awake."

Her face was uncomprehending. "I wanted you. I loved you."

I tried to compose the pain in my voice. "I lied to you Bella. I never stopped loving you. Everyday without you seemed pointless. The only reason I could live was knowing that you were happy. Were you happy?"

She thought of that for a moment. "I got married. I loved him, sure. Edward, I never got over you. There wasn't a day that went by when you weren't on my mind. I loved Peter a lot, with all the broken bits of my heart. He put me together, as best as he could. I was never complete, not with you. I waited for you every day, you never came, so why now?"

"Look at you Bella! You're d-d-dying. I had to say goodbye."

"I wish you hadn't seen me like this."

I was confused. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No! NO!" Her heartbeat slowed, she was straining it. "Stay. I mean, look at me. I'm old and wrinkly. And you are perfect." She sighed.

"No, Bella. You are perfect. You always have been. You are still the most beautiful, perfect, wonderful and amazing person in the entire world. No-one else will ever have my heart, except you. I don't know what I'm going to do now." I grabbed her hand.

"_What?_ You can't do anything Edward. Promise me you won't do something stupid, like kill yourself. I remember that day! When you said... you thought about killing yourself. This is all my fault."

"Silly, Bella. Always blaming yourself. Just relax. Your heartbeat is so weak." I was coming apart, but I had to keep a face on for Bella. There was no way she could know what I was planning. She was getting weaker by the second. "Do you need anything?"

"Only you." She croaked, tracing my hand with her weak fingers. "Do you regret leaving, Edward?"

I froze. _Yes, I did._ I regretted leaving her. I wished I had of changed her so she would be my Bella forever. She wanted it, I realized that now. She loved me. I'd lived for her these last seventy years, and nothing else. There was no other reason. For myself, I regretted leaving her. For her, she deserved more than me. She deserved life, children, grandchildren, human memories. Everything I couldn't give her. She deserved so much more than me; the world.

"I regret making you unhappy by leaving. Still, I'm happy that you lived this long. You had a life Bella. You have a family; you have everything I couldn't give you! I just wanted everything for you. Is that wrong? I'm selfish enough to regret it. If I had of changed you, I could have had you forever." I started shaking as Bella's heartbeat got even weaker, barely beating.

"These years have been happy. Well, as happy as possible without you. At first, it was awful. I was catalytic. Renee came to take me to here, to knock some sense into me. She wanted to put me in a mental home, I was so depressed. I met Peter through Phil, Peter was on his team. We got married eventually, and had Alice and Edward. I picked the names, naturally. I lost the love of my life _and_ my best friend, remember? I had to keep you with me somehow, without Peter knowing. When my husband died it got harder again. I had no one. When I first got married I wanted you to run into the church, to stop the wedding. I shouldn't have thought that and I felt guilty. I never told Peter about you, even that you were my first love. I was scared, because I loved you more than Peter." She began to cry again. "I felt awful. I should love Peter more than anyone, but I couldn't because we didn't have the connection you and I had. Don't get me wrong, I did love him _a lot_ but I never forgot you, trust me Edward. Never." Her voice was barely a whisper. I traced her face with my fingertips.

"I'm sorry, and I never forgot you either. I love you Bella, so much."

"I love you too, Edward." I bent forward and pressed my lips to hers. She was so weak she could barely move. "Always."

Her eyelids flickered and her heart stopped. My Bella was gone. She was never coming back. Agony stabbed through my frozen heart. My body felt like it was ripping to pieces. This was worse than my transformation. Nothing could ever compare to the agony I felt now. I kissed her head one more time. "Goodbye, my love."

I knew what Bella wanted: me to live. I couldn't live without her; I thought that was obvious. Bella was gone now, and I wasn't about to live with this unbelievable agony forever. I hadn't promised her anything. Covering her with a blanket, I jumped out the window and got back in my car. My face showed no emotion, it was too much to handle. The screams from my heart protested. Alice would see this of course. She would try and stop me, but she wouldn't succeed. I'd make sure of it. I'd try again. And again._ And again._

Nothing would stop me now. Now, I had to believe I had a soul. I had too, because it had left my body when Bella left. We were tied together in some unatural way and Bella had taken my soul. All I needed was a way for my body to leave. I was already dead, literally and now spiritually. My body just needed an escape. I got out my cell phone and rang the airport.

"I need a one way ticket as soon as possible. I don't care about the price."

The lady on the phone seemed shocked at my voice; she took in a deep breath. Maybe the agony was showing. "Where to, sir?"

"Italy." I was about to get my release.

_A/N. I'm not too sure about this fic, at all. I don't even know why I wrote it. It's depressing and I know it's totally unimaginable them not having have a life together. I was in depression mode when I was writing this. I didn't know whether or not to post it even, but I'm going to. I may take it down again if the reveiws are awful. I'm ready for the anger coming from all the B/E fans. Myself including. Even my twin sister shouted at me and told me to fix it._


End file.
